With the increasing mature of the fourth generation mobile communication Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, while the trunking communication broadband demand is growing, not only the requirements on voice are required, and the special scheduling communication with the video and high-speed requirement will be the development direction of the further trunking communication system. Therefore, the trunking communication realized by the LTE technology will develop with a broad prospect.
At present, since trunking communication services has technical features of channel sharing, dynamic allocation, etc., the management on a group call wireless resource will be the key of the performance index of a trunking communication system. The group capacity of a trunking system may be improved by an efficient management on the group call wireless resource. For example, after an invalid wireless resource of a trunking group call is released quickly, these released resources may quickly serve for other group calls. In the related art, a base station will release all group resources only when a core network or a user initiates to release the group call resources (i.e. group resources). However, not each established cell resource in the group can be fully used; group call resources of some of the cells therein may be actually in a state of non-used by users. For the trunking communication with the limited wireless resources, a large waste is caused in the case. Particularly, when the current LTE technology is used, since a base station applying the LTE technology is highly flat, and the number of evolved Node B (eNB) will increase rapidly, and the frequent release and construction of the group call resources will become normal in the trunking group call.
For the problems in the related art that the releasing speed of the group call resource in the trunking group call is slow and the utilization ratio is low, effective solutions have not been presented at present.